Multiplayer Glitches
List Of Glitches * As of June 23, 2011 the Blackwater Bank, Christmas Tree, Antimatter character, Mayor's Office, Marston Ranch, Escalera glitches and Multiplayer injured man xp glitch have been patched. Others may be patched as well. Top of a Cliff YOLO You'll need a horse for this glitch to work. Go to MacFarlane's Ranch. Follow the train tracks to the left until you see a tunnel. Go to the end of the tunnel. When you reach the end, you'll be on train tracks that are a little steep, so don't fall. Turn around, and you'll see a pillar to your left. Make sure you're still on your horse. Walk to the pillar until you go through. This may take a couple of tries. When you go through, quickly walk through the wall to your left. You will fall, but it's supposed to happen. The top of your screen will also turn green for a second. You will then be on top of the cliff. You can now explore the whole cliff(just don't fall). You need to drop your body off of the mountain also. (Glitch won't work anymore in multiplayer but will work in single player but you can't move to the higher parts) Put Yourself Behind Bars Swag In the MacFarlane's Ranch foreman's building, go to the back of the building where there will be 2 wooden box crates & 3 small 2x4's up against the back wall. You can enter the locked cell in the building by crouching, aiming at the wall & walking up on the crates & through the brick wall. Exit with dynamite or have another player kill you, or let someone have his horse next to the wall. When the 'mount' interaction shows up, mount the horse and you will glitch through the wall. Now you are free. You can put yourself, behind bars at Armadillo's Sheriff's Office too. To do so, you need to crouch by the Cell Door and throll a Dynamite by the Sherife's Door. With the explosion, you gonna be throll inside the cell. To get out, just walk away and the cell door will open. Others players wont be able to get inside; to do so, they need to do the same thing. Elevator Glitch Yolo In MacFarlanes's Ranch, go to the question mark. You will see an outhouse if you go around the left corner of the house that the question mark lies on. Next to it is a stack of wooden logs. Go to it and repeatedly tap R1/RT and you will eventually jump higher than the Redemption Mountains! NOTE: You will die once you land. *This glitch is said to have been fixed in the 1.02 patch (This glitch has been patched). Blackwater Slingshot Swag In front of the bank in Blackwater, there are two pine trees, you must go to the one on the right. Then take cover on the wall of the bank (Opposite the tree), and crouch, (At this point you should be between the bank and the tree) once you're there try to exit cover, if you do it right you should be catapulted into the air almost as high as the glitch in MacFarlanes's Ranch. If not, you will end up 1 of 6 places: In the bank, on the second floor of the bank, under the bank (You can still access the second floor through there, just crawl under the tellers' windows), On the roof of the bank, back outside, or standing in the sky high above blackwater (Note: this glitch has been confirmed on Xbox 360 and also on PS3, although it occurs less frequently). Antimatter Character Glitch You need at least two people and a wagon to perform this glitch. Both players have to go to the wagon and have your friend jump up into the driver's seat, then shoot you in the head. When you respawn, go back to the wagon. Both of you press Y/Triangle so that the driver is trying to get out of the seat at the same time that you are trying to hijack it (we had luck with a 1, 2, 3 countdown, the driver pressing Triangle at 2 and the hijacker pressing Triangle at 3, but whatever works for you). The two characters will glitch into each other, so believe me, you'll know when you've done it. The hijacker will stand up and be able to walk through walls, under the ground or 'fly', all depending on what level they were standing on when they performed the glitch. Basically, no terrain will stop your movement. If you go back to standing on the ground (just go to an area where the ground is on the level you're walking on), you can call for your mount and actually get on, but your mount will not go through walls or fly. It WILL allow you to change what level you're walking on. When you're at the desired height, just get off the mount and start walking. The transport wheel will also work with this, as long as you're on the same level that it is. You can get cheap snipes or take a look at the beautiful landscapes of all three territories with this glitch, but be aware that to some players, your character may be glitching (falling and screaming, etc.), so even if you're hiding, someone still might be able to see you. This glitch is cured by dying. (as of 7/5/13it is patched) Black Escalera Mansion Many people go to the palace-type Mansion in Escalera and fall through the floor, then kill the Mexican Army guarding the house, creating a large bounty. The player's bullets can go through the floor of the mansion and kill players/NPCs but they themselves cannot be hit by bullets. The only way to kill someone using this glitch (if they are Public Enemy) is to use dynamite. If you have any of the DLC packs the glitch inside the place will be patched'. '''There is another way in to the glitch '''outside' in the back of the mansion''' climb the ralling in the back next to the wall with the plant in front of it. you will start to bounce up and down on top of the plant try to pin yourself between the wall, the ralling and the plant after a bit of bouncing you will get forced through the wall into the under part of the mansion (This has now been patched) Get In The Rear Of A Wagon This glitch is best done with 3 players in a posse. Find a wagon, kill its driver and the one riding shotgun. Get in, but do NOT move. The next person rides shotgun. The third player whistles for a mount that has the ability to jump (a horse) and then gain a lot of speed then jump into the open part in the back. Dismount, then kill your horse. (This is a little tricky, because you don't know what side of the horse you will be when you dismount). The driver should be wary NOT to bump into things, like a rock or a cactus, and be sure NOT to go too fast, or else the guy in the back will fall out. This is especially good when you have multiple teammates and they all jump in the back and you can ride Chuparosa Go to the back of the building (near the towns external wall), marked with the 'bounty pay' icon on the Chuparosa page, go up the stairs, and back round to the front of the building to the upstairs door. Crouch down facing the door and equip a Fire Bottle. Throw the bottle at the door, and time it so that you walk forward crouching and walk into the door at the same time as the bottle hits. If you time it right, you will fall through the door to the ground, and be able to shoot other players and NPC's from inside, without them being able to shoot you (this works in the same way as the Escalera Mansion). This has been patched! Bird Glitch This can happen anywhere, but usually around towns. Sometimes you will see a vulture in the air that is flapping its wings, but not moving or is moving only slightly. Usually this bird can be shot, but not always. Confirmed on Xbox 360 and PS3. Thieves' Landing House Glitch First, go to Thieves' Landing. Go to the two story building and climb up the stairs. Go out the door that is upstairs. You should see a window to your left when you walk out the door that has a kind of curtain behind it. Take out any weapon to break the window completely open (It is recommended to use a shotgun to destroy the big parts of the window and a pistol to break the small leftover window glass or wood). Then, standing up, step back a little and jump into the white curtain. You should now be inside the curtain and can see mostly everything. If you want to kill someone, it must be through one of the windows or go to the corner and aim-you should see the entrance of the saloon (you can shoot others like this). Dynamite, fire bottles, throwing knives, or tomahawks will not hit anyone, making it stay inside the room and you'll explode. You can go here in a multiplayer match and never die and get an achievement of 5 Gamerscore (For gamerscore, Xbox 360 only). (has been patched) John Marston's House Glitch First, go to Beecher's Hope to the house. On the front porch there is a wide window, larger than all of the others. (The flour mill is south east of this window) Break open the right part of the window completely. After it is completely broken, step back off the porch, line your character up to the window (with the porch infront too) run and jump over the portch and then jump at the right window . Your character should have jumped through the window into the house which can be explored. There are multiple ways out: one is the window in the attic that allows you to get on the roof. The other way to get out is to walk into Jack's bedroom. This has since been patched (Still works on ps3) Floating wagon/cart It is not known what causes this glitch but it could have something to do with one of the new DLC or explosives. It does '''NOT effect gameplay but is rather humorous to see. Also these carts or wagons have no one or any mount(s) on. (confirmed on both consoles.) It happens when the wagon/cart spawns in mid air. it has no mount or person because the horse(s) fall(s) killing itself rendering the wagon/cart useless making the NPC driver jump off as well. You can run under the wagon/cart/stagecoach and it will "crush" you. Invisible Character When mounting a horse, the player may turn invisible. Only their weapons will be visible, and the camera cannot be moved. ( This glitch has been patched but when you are about to lag out while riding a mount you go invisible temporarly}. Also ever since the injured man XP glitch that was caused by too much hacking at christmas 2013. All players will be invisible except for your own character. Escalera Red House Glitch Head toward the large red building in Escalera (it is the closest building to the mansion). Once inside head down the short hallway with the door at the end of it. To the left of the door is a large planter with green leaves inside of it. Jump behind the planter, switch to your fists, and crouch down. Then walk toward the wall that has a barred door on it while holding the aim and block buttons. If done correctly, you will warp into the room behind the locked door. This room has only a window that cannot be seen through and the outline of the door on the wall that you warped through. You can then run toward the wall that you warped through and temporarily turn invisible in a manner similar to the Invisible Character glitch above. The only way to leave this room is to die. (NOTE: This glitch has not been discovered by RockStar Games and is therefore not patched). Blackwater's theater Glitch Head toward the Western wall of the theater and get on the roof with the ladder.Then jump off the ledge at your left.You'll fall on another roof.Aim at the space between the red house and the theater,run and jump SLIGHTLY after you start falling.If done correctly,you'll be behind the wooden planks.Select your fists and aim at the corner (made by the theater's wall and the plank),then block by holding RB/R1 and rub against it.You'll walk through the wall. You can't get out of the theater without a Dynamite. Note: The platform beneath the screen is glitched,and you'll fall through it. Note#2: Sometimes you'll end up inside the red house instead of the theater. Blackwater under the Freight Warehouse Go to the train tracks of the Freight Warehouse. Walk around the corner to where the ramp is next to some bushes. Crouch and push yourself up againt the post that supports the ramp and the wooden plank that is next to the post. Keep rubbing yourself up against that untill you glitch under the floor. Now you can stay under the Freight Warehouse. NEW Flying glitch You need a fire bottle, throwing knives and a pistol/revolver. Get your firebottle, aim and run forward (you have to learn how to fakethrow first). Press RT/R2 to throw and press LB/L1 two times. If you have learnt how to fakethrow, try to switch to your pistol the second time of holding LB/L1. If you are able to do this too, press LT/L2 and R3 at the exact same time after switching to your pistol, but holding LT/L2. If you saw a firebottle flame you did it correctly. Switch to your knives and press LB/L1 to fly. If you press LB/L1 again, you will stop flying. NOTE: In combination with the invincibility glitch you can fall from a really high distance without dying. Invincible glitch (This works best with two people). First go to Chuparosa and start land grab, then go the the yellow building and climb up. Aim your springfileld rifle and continously walk into the door on the balcony then get someone to shoot you in the head. Then press the dead eye button repeatedly really fast until you respawn, you should then see some flashes of dead eye and you should have 6 fire bottles, if it worked you won't be able to be killed by weapons (except the explosive rifle) or even by falling from a great height. Entering a loading screen or drowning in water will take away the glitch. New Invisible Glitch First go to twin rocks and get killed while on top of one of the rocks then you should respawn inside the rock. Then finish the hidout then replay it and you should be stuck in dead eye. Then whistle for your horse then any time you mount a horse you will turn invisible and when you kill someone it will show your character on top of the redemption mountains. Glitches Unpatched Glitch First remove the Myths and Mavericks DLC pack from your hard drive. Then, go to Cochinay and shoot a bird untill it falls outside the map. Then, wait five seconds. You should randomly die and respawn were the bird fell. Then, activate the flying glitch and you should fall after 10 seconds of flying and not die. Then you should be invincible and able to do any patched glitch in the game. Get in Back of Wagon Glitch Find a wagon first, the one where another person can ride shotgun. Next go to the back of the wagon, next to the wagon's biggest wheel. From your weapon wheel, select fists. Now go in defense mode (L3 + R1) and go towards the biggest wheel. You should get on the back of the wagon. NOTE this glitch does NOT always work. There is an easier way to do this and it is simply get a horse and jump on the back. Then kill your horse. Multiplayer Injured Man XP Glitch (Nickname "End of multiplayer glitch") First you must go to a public free roam session. Then you have to get to either Macfarlanes Ranch, Blackwater or Armadillo (Blackwater usuallty works better). Once your there look around certain areas of the locations for a man who is lying on the ground and appears to be injured. Shoot him in the head with any weapon other than a shotgun and your screen will have ripples. This means that the glitch is working, As long as you are alive after shooting the man in the head your xp points will skyrocket and you will gradually level up for as many times as you want. Its not terribly fast however and the law will sometimes kill you as your bounty rises. There are usually multiple injured men and sometimes they dont spawn in armadillo at all. All of he injured men look the same and they cannot die nomatter how many times you appear to kill them. Aditionally, if you use this glitch at MacFarlane's Ranch, you can go to Pike's Basin while the glitch is still continuing. This will make the Counter at the top right sky rocket and when you finish Pike's Basin, you will obtain a massive amount of XP. However the counter may stop going up. You can fix this by walking in circles. Depending on how glitched out your multiplayer session is there may or mat not be lawmen spawning into the town you start off in. You will sometimes have a bounty but no lawmen coming after you. This is the best way to use the glitch as you can collect as much xp as you want from the injured men without having to worry about being killed by the law. However as other players spawn into the session you may see a variety of changes. The law may start sapwning. some of your weapons maw be invisible and unnusable(you can always punch/kick injured man). And sometimes the glitch may stop working all together. This can usually be fixed by attacking the injured man repeatedly unti it comes back. You will very rarely see an injured man in a private session but this is not as good as the law is almost never glitched. The best way to use the glitch that i have found is to wait in a multi lobby until all the other players leave. This is good because while you use the glitch it is harder for more people to join. Some get through but most dont. Once the lobby is empty you dont even have to watch your screen. just activate the glitch and sit down somewhere. If and when some one spawns into your lobby there are two options. 1: wait for them to leave. This works best when they cannot see you as part of an entirely seperate bug. sometimes you can see them but they cant see you or the exact opposite may occur. If they can see you but you cant see them you have to run or hide.2: get a friend to help you with this one. You and your friend wait it out and kick anyone who joins. Its pretty simple. Also this glitch may become permanent and end multiplayer. Ever since Valentines Day 2014. This glitch is patched. Invisible Gun Ever since the patch(Not via update) that patched the Injured man XP glitch. A glitch caused by too much hacking made it so all players except for your character will be invisible and all your guns will be invisible. Sometimes(Rarely)only your pistol will be visible. Also you have a 0.10% chance for your horse to respond to a whistle. Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer Category:Glitches Category:Messy Pages